callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SN6
The SN6 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The SN6 is the main submachine gun used by the Atlas Corporation. It is a starting weapon in the mission "Utopia". In campaign, four different reloading animations are randomly used for the SN6, unlike in other game modes (a similar occurrence happens with the Bal-27). Multiplayer The SN6 is unlocked at Level 24. It has the lowest recoil in its class, but has low damage over long distances. The SN6 has the first four rounds in the burst shoot faster, at 1090 RPM compared to the default 800 RPM. However, due to the low damage, the SN6 will only have a fast TTK if the first four bullets in the burst hit the enemy. The range makes the SN6 become a six shot kill at range, like the other SMG's. The SN6 has an average damage profile for a weapon of its class. The SN6 is a four-shot kill (or three headshot kill) up to 13 meters, a five-shot kill up to 19 meters and a six-shot kill at any further range. The SN6 has a poor range profile, making the weapon ineffective for medium range engagements as the player will likely have to fight in the SN6's six-shot kill range. The SN6 has above average accuracy for its class. The iron sights are open, and the recoil is tame on this weapon, making the Foregrip unnecessary. The SN6 has above average handling traits: the SN6 aims at the swift SMG default, the hip-fire cone is small, and the SN6 reloads moderately fast. The SN6 holds 32 rounds in the magazine, which is tied with the MP11 for the smallest capacity of all SMG's (the SAC3 has a 32 round capacity, but it's an Akimbo weapon, technically making the magazine size 64 rounds between both weapons). The SN6 has the usual assortment of attachments available for it. Advanced Rifling significantly helps this weapon perform, as it fixes one of the weaknesses it has. Additionally, Rapid Fire makes the rate of fire higher, putting it on par with other SMGs. The Suppressor will reduce its already low range, but this makes little difference in long distance battles. The magazine attachments are highly effective on the SN6, as the SN6 will reload often due to its low damage overall. Dual Magazine speeds up reloads, but Extended Mags gives the player more ammo and a larger magazine capacity, allowing a user to delay the reload process. The SN6 has many good variants that help out its range and damage. The Money variant increases the five-hit kill range to 22 meters, gives the player an extra starting magazine and decreases recoil by 10%, making the weapon more effective for mid-range fights. However, the hip-spread cone is 10% wider, and the ADS time goes to 240 milliseconds, both of which are minor drawbacks. The Cycled increases the normal fire rate from 800 to 923 RPM, making the weapon much more effective and Rapid Fire less necessary. However the Cycled reduces minimum damage to 15, making the weapon a seven-shot kill at long range. This downside is irrelevant if the player uses the SN6 Cycled only in close-quarters. The Hammer makes the SN6 a five-shot kill at long range by increasing its minimum damage to 20, making the weapon more effective at long range as it requires one shot less to kill. The Hammer's downside is that it uses 28-round magazines instead of the default 32-round, but this is a minor downside and Extended Mags that counter it. The Third increases the minimum damage to 20, allowing the player to score a five-hit kill at long range. Due to its very long barrel, it increases the range, extending the four-hit kill range to 15 meters, and the 22 damage range to 22 meters. This makes the weapon a lot more powerful. In turn, the ADS time is raised to 260 milliseconds. This is a quite slow ADS time for a submachine gun, and is closer to that of an assault rifle. It can be easily countered by mounting a Quickdraw Grip. The Magistrate variant is the Marksman variant, meaning the player is guaranteed to obtain it over time. Similarly to the Money variant, the five-hit kill range is increased to 22 meters, and the recoil is further decreased. The hip-spread cone, however, is 10% wider and the ADS time is increased to 220 milliseconds. Exo Zombies The SN6 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available via the 3D Printer. Its magazine capacity is decreased to 30 rounds and it holds 200 rounds in reserve. Like its multiplayer rendition, the first four shots are fired with a rate of fire of 1090 RPM, and the rest at 800 RPM. Being a submachine gun, the SN6 is very similar to the ASM1. They have a rather effective rate of fire and high damage, making them effective at close and medium ranges, but less effective at long range. Differences are that the ASM1 sports better magazine capacity and reserve ammunition, but has more recoil and slower reload time. This means that the SN6 is generally better when damage is concerned, as the much healthier accuracy and stable rate of fire allow to easily kill zombies compared to the ASM1. On the other hand, the ammo conservation is better with the ASM1, as it has both better magazine capacity and ammunition reserves, and its rate of fire decreases over time. When upgraded, it receives a Hybrid Sight at Mk 4, Rapid Fire at Mk 7 and Extended Mags at Mk 10. The Extended Mags and Rapid Fire attachments are major advatanges, as the ASM1 receives neither. As such, it is worth upgrading the SN6, and it is generally worth more than an upgraded ASM1. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip Supply Drop Variants Note: the fire rate for the first four fired rounds remains the same (1090 RPM) for all variants. Gallery SN6 AW.png|The SN6 in first person SN6 Iron sights AW.png|Iron sights SN6 Reloading AW.png|Reloading; note that the receiver indicates the 9x19mm Luger chambering SN6 story trailer AW.png|The SN6 being fired by Ilona Video Trivia *On the Money variant, the word "Atlas" can be seen written in cursive near the stock. *Dirt marks can be seen all over the weapon. *An Atlas Corporation logo can be seen near the rear iron sight on the gun. *"For Military use only" can be seen on the side on the Hammer, C-Mas, and Jury variants. *The smoke that emits from the muzzle brake when firing is completely removed when the Suppressor is equipped. *Equipping the Foregrip will change the SN6's cocking sound. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns